


Instinct

by ocdmedic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Vore, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Sizeplay, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdmedic/pseuds/ocdmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toad can't control his own tongue sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

The moonlight danced in the darkness, flickering across the carpet as the curtains went wild in the late night breeze. A chill was laid across the room, it curled up and over the bed sheets and set an atmosphere to the room. Remy never minded the cold, being one who was used to it during his past, he embraced it more than anyone else that he knew. But, sometimes he only believed that because the kids he knew were just so damn petty when it came to temperature.

Remy smiled to himself, looking down in the dim light at the small mutant sprawled over his palm, his face completely painted with bliss. It was just like any other evening, either Kurt or John had come to him, wanting comfort or warmth from the Cajun, and he happily obliged. For this evening, the young German, Kurt Wagner, was the one to come to him in the late night.

The night was cold, and even for a furred mutant, it still seemed like too much for him. Remy let him in, naturally, but had a suspicion that he only wanted to get inside Remy for fun, not to help warm him up in the cold night. They went along with the normal routine, with Remy shrinking him down to his abnormal, two-inch height and letting him play around.

Kurt’s favourite thing to do was to make use of his size. He would hide under covers, under books, under clothes and other various objects in Remy’s now huge bedroom. The pair would play hide and seek sometimes, the aim of the game being that Kurt would get petted if he wasn’t found, and some sort of creative punishment from Remy if he was found. Neither of them minded whether they won or lost, as it was always fun either way.

Kurt rolled around in Remy’s hand, purring and rubbing his scent on the skin of the bigger mutant, not caring about how vulnerable he really was in this form. Remy chuckled the tickling sensations Kurt’s soft fur against his skin, just wanting to put the little mutant back into his mouth and gulp him down. Remy sometimes thought that Kurt was too playful, but he would always do anything just feel those erratic squirms down his gullet, even if it meant having to search high and low for his new, tiny form.

Stretching himself out, Kurt then sat up in Remy’s palm, a drowsy smile planted on his face. “Are you still up for playing, Remy?” the little mutant shouted up, seeing that Remy was soon becoming tired under the dark lighting of the room.

Remy gave him a warm smile, laying back slightly in his bed and bringing his hand closer to his face, “Anything for you, _mon minou_ ,” the Cajun purred, running his fingertip gently up Kurt’s spine. He felt a giggle coming along as the German whimpered and arched his back to the touch. “Now… How long should I wait before I go find you?”

Kurt chirped in joy, jumping up to his feet and porting up onto Remy’s shoulder, “How about… Thirty seconds this time?”

Remy pouted in annoyance, “Ten seconds more?...! Now that’s a bit unfair… Considering you can teleport!”

Kurt gave him a cute little snigger, rubbing his face up against the Cajun’s warm cheek, “I won’t port away this time, I promise!” he frowned as he only got a doubtful look from the bigger mutant, “honestly! I promise, Remy!”

He sighed, working his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, “Don’t take too long now then… You’re going in my belly after I win this time, you know?”

Kurt giggled, porting back down from Remy’s shoulder and onto the bedroom doorknob, “Oh, I know, _mein freund_ , so don’t take too long to find me!”

Remy gave him a mischievous grin and a wink, before laying down properly in bed and covering his eyes. Kurt looked over at him, recognising that drowsy look of his, before teleporting out of sight.

He was telling the truth when he said he wouldn’t port away when Remy found him, but that doesn’t mean he was going to go easy on the Cajun! Being this small was wonderful sometimes, especially whilst playing these games with Remy. He could fit into any tiny space, he was like a little agile mouse, running between gaps in walls and scurrying out of sight in the darkest corners of your bedrooms. He loved it, he didn’t even care how dangerous it actually was when he was out of Remy’s sight.

Wanting to be daring, Kurt grinned to himself and ported further down the dorm corridor, pulling up besides John’s room. It would be a great place to hide, but it would be a pain for Remy to go into John’s room whilst the firebug was sleeping, so he decided to stay out of it. He continued to port down to each different door, peering into the ones that were slightly ajar, to see if the student was awake, or actually aware as to what was going on around them.

Hardly any of the bedroom doors were actually open, save for what he could tell was Hank’s, Kitty’s and Piotr’s. Which was natural, as these three were normally the last to head to sleep. So, he continued to port down the hallway, pausing at the next open door, which happened to be Toad’s.

He peered into the open room, watching for any shadows in the dim light of Toad’s green lampshade. He crept under the door, his tail flicking to and fro in curiosity as he ventured further into the mutant’s domain.

Toad was up later than usual, mostly because he hadn’t had eaten much that day, and his tummy was gurgling in protest. He hoped he could read or play some video game another mutant had to take his mind off it, but after missing at least ten different insects he found crawling around his room, his hunger only gradually got worse.

He was now sitting in his bed, dressed in shorts and an old t-shirt, not minding the cold that came through his open window. But, he was on edge as always, hoping to see another poor insect crawl by within his vision, so he could grab himself a snack before finally going to sleep. A book sat in his hands, opened at some page with vivid drawings, but it wasn’t like the Toad was actually paying attention to what was on the paper, as his rumbling stomach was way too distracting for him. He sighed and scratched at his slimy, green skin, poking his tongue out of his mouth for a second to taste the air. Nothing else was in the room, unfortunately for him and his empty belly.

Meanwhile, down on the Toad’s carpet, Kurt hadn’t had noticed yet that Toad was actually alert, and hungry. Hungry for something small, perhaps a mouse if he could find one, he was desperate. Kurt only had his mind on one thing, which was his and Remy’s little game of hide and seek, and he was aiming for gold.

He crawled out from under the door, finally in the open space of the bedroom. He peered all around him, making notes of all the hiding places within his reach, the first one being a discarded pair of shorts lying at the foot of Todd’s bed. He knew it would smell, but worth it for an additional ten minutes of Remy not finding him.

 He glanced up at Todd for a second, assuming that he was completely locked into the book in his hands, and then made a run for it. He dashed across the carpet, making his way to the pile of clothes near to Todd’s dresser, deciding it would be a perfect hiding space for this game.

Todd suddenly felt very strange, like he was no longer alone. He glimpsed up from his book for a second, smelling the area, licking his lips and blinking in the limited greenish light.

Suddenly, there was movement, it was small, dark and quick. Perhaps a bug? Being the animal like mutant he was, and the hungry mutant he was, Todd wasted no time, and let his tongue do the job.

The long muscle darted out between his lips, going out across the room in a flash and going directly for the place the small creature was running to. There was no possibility Kurt could avoid it, it travelled beyond the speed he could run at, even if he moved on all fours. Todd smiled to himself, feeling his stomach gurgle at knowing it would soon be filled up, he didn’t even care what it was.

Kurt continued to run, a smirk on his face as he could feel his victory. He could hear Remy’s groaning as he had to look for longer, he could hear his voice as he gave up, not being able to find the tiny German. He could feel… He could feel…. His tongue?

Kurt frowned to himself, suddenly feeling no movement from his legs, and a sudden… Intense heat wrapping around his legs. It was only brief, before he was suddenly pulled into a tight, wet place. He let out a silent cry, before his mouth was quickly swarmed with a terrible smelling sticky substance. He was completely crushed into a wet and hot area, strong walls of what he could assume were flesh squeezing him brutally. He struggled and squirmed desperately, the air being forced out of his lungs as he was crushed in the tight tube. “R-Remy…! Help! H-hilf mir! _H-hilf m-mir_!” he tried to scream out, but the words hardly left his mouth.

Toad moaned to himself, his tongue quickly plunging back into his mouth in a flash. He gulped the wriggling treat right now, thoroughly enjoying the fitful movements of whatever poor creature was now slipping its way down his throat. He brought his hands up to his neck, massaging the moving lump in his throat, almost whimpering as some extra limb of its tickled against his gullet. He sat back happily in his bed, stroking his belly with his fingertips as the creature was now deposited into his belly, continuing to squirm and wriggle as it fought the Toad’s digestive system.

Kurt screamed as he was forced through a tight ring of muscle, and landed with a wet plop at the bottom of Toad’s stomach. He groaned to himself, sitting up and wiping the thick layer of saliva from his face. He felt slightly embarrassed now, being so used to this procedure but still absolutely terrified as he was trapped behind the walls of muscle and bone. He knew he was safe, these acids don’t affect him in this form, and neither Todd nor Remy would ever let any harm to him.

He sighed to himself, deciding to try and get comfortable in this new stomach. He stood up, his feet sinking slightly into the soft, warm flesh. The first thing he recognised was that this stomach was significantly smaller compared to Remy’s, and had a whole lot more gunk inside it, but he mostly assumed that was because of Todd’s mutation.

Toad was now smiling to himself, feeling the creature settle down a bit in his stomach, hoping that it had now accepted death in its new prison. He was certainly surprised about the size of the creature, but then assumed it was some sort of mouse, or shrew, due to the size and the feeling of the tail slither down as well. It was nice, but he wondered a little bit how long it would take to digest, as he didn’t even bother to chew this time round.

He put his hands to his flat stomach, trying to feel the movements within. He could feel the mouse like creature paw at the fleshy walls, perhaps trying to get out, he would never assume it was trying to communicate with him. He shrugged, knowing that the movements within would stop soon when the mouse was dead from the acids. He sighed groggily, letting himself fall limp against his pillow, putting his book down onto his cabinet and pulling his covers up over his legs.

Kurt gave a small yelp as he slid along the floor, falling over into the slime collected at the bottom of the chamber, to which he could only assume that Todd was adjusting positions, perhaps tired after finally filling his belly. Kurt grunted as he pushed himself up with his elbows, flicking a clump of wet hair away from his forehead, he knew that he needed to get out of here, and he also needed to do it before Todd drifted asleep. He needed to know who was really trapped behind his bone and muscle, as he certainly wasn’t just another treat for the amphibious mutant!

But, both Kurt and Toad were disturbed from their thoughts as there was a sudden knock to the door. Todd sat up quickly in his bed, whimpering as he felt the body of his snack slide down his belly as he moved. He was expecting Pietro or Fred bothering him about something, but was pleasantly surprised when the older mutant, Remy LeBeau, slipped quietly into the room.

“I didn’t wake you did I?” the Cajun whispered, a playful smirk on his face, he seemed to be enjoying himself at such a late hour.

Todd shook his head slowly, generally just confused for the disturbance, especially the disturbance being Remy and not some other mutant, one that was perhaps less responsible than the Cajun. “What… What’s wrong?” Todd asked, swinging his legs round and out the covers, looking at Remy with bewilderment.

“Oh… Um…” he bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse, “There was… A… A mouse in my room. I saw it run out and… I thought it might have ran in here?” Todd looked at him with a bit of confusion, before there was a click in his mind.

“Oh yeah! A mouse _did_ run in here! At least… I think it was a mouse…”

Remy gave a toothy grin, he could almost tasty victory. But, being in front of another mutant, he tried to hide the excitement from his face with a small, “Wonderful! Where did it go?”

Todd gave him a proud smile, patting his belly, “Don’t you worry, Gambit, I ate it the moment it scurried in here! It’s dead now!”

Remy froze on the spot.

“ _What_?”

Toad suddenly felt extremely sheepish, surprised when the Cajun’s expression turned sour as he told him the fate of the little mouse. He stopped smiling, laughing nervously instead. “I… I haven’t really eaten anything today… I couldn’t help myself…”

Remy felt his heart jump into his mouth, right after the word ‘dead’ came from the mutant’s mouth, he felt himself choking on vomit. This was his fault, this was all _his_ fault. How could he let this happen? He knew it was unsafe for Kurt to be running around at that size, especially with blood-thirsty mutants sleeping nearby. And now… Kurt was dead, probably already pulverised as he was ground down by Todd’s teeth on the way down.

“I…” Remy managed to choke out, gulping down the lump in his throat, “That… Wasn’t actually… A mouse, Todd.”

Todd tilted his head in confusion, rubbing his belly slightly when the mouse started to jump about again, pawing violently at the walls of flesh surrounding. “What do you mean?”

“I… I don’t know how to explain this but-“Remy paused, watching Todd as he rubbed at his belly, scratching it sometimes as if it was bothering him. “What’s wrong?”

“This… This thing I ate! It won’t stop scratching at my stomach!”

“You mean… He’s _alive_?”

Todd nodded aggressively, groaning as the creature only clawed harder, digging its claws or teeth or whatever it was into the flesh, “Yeah! I didn’t chew the thing on the way down so… But… I expected it to just… Get digested by now!”

Remy sighed in relief, rushing over to the younger mutant’s side and sitting down next to him on the bed, “Of course he wouldn’t be digested, he can’t be harmed by stomach acids.” Remy gently took hold of Todd’s wrists, and pulled his shaking hands away from his flat tummy, replacing it with his own. “Poor thing, must be going crazy in there.”

Todd looked up at the other mutant, blushing at the sudden contact, “What is it?” he asked, feeling the creature calm down at the Cajun’s soothing voice.

“It’s Kurt,” Remy stated, rubbing small circles into the mutant’s skin, easing away the pains where Kurt was clawing and biting at the flesh. “He’s only a couple of inches tall, we were playing hide and seek… If you can believe that.” Remy smiled to himself, thinking about what the little mutant would be thinking in his flesh prison. He glanced up at Toad, expecting to see him enjoying the belly massages, but was only met with a shuddering face of concern.

“I’m… I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry I can’t believe…. I can’t believe I never…” tears started to well up in the mutant’s eyes, “I can’t believe this… I could feel his squirms… He hates me … Oh god I hurt him I can’t…. I-I can’t I’m so sorry, Remy.”

Remy’s expression fell, he pulled his hands away from the mutant’s stomach and instead reached and pulled him into a tight embrace. He ignored the frantic squirms from inside the stomach as Kurt was squished against Remy’s body. He pulled Toad’s head into his chest, and ran his fingers gently through his hair, hushing him in a quiet voice as he allowed him to sob into his jacket. “It’s ok, Todd. Kurt is completely used to… To getting eaten.”

Todd tried to pull back a bit, looking up at the Cajun with red eyes, “R-really?”

Remy chuckled, and Todd could feel the vibrations of his laugh up through his chin, “Oh yeah… And he loves it. He’s probably just not used to your tummy being so small. Mine is a whole lot bigger.” Todd frowned, putting his forehead back into Remy’s chest, thinking over what he just said.

“Literally, don’t worry about anything, Todd,” Remy cooed, brushing back a stray clump of hair from the mutant’s forehead, “Kurt is just a little angry, because you perhaps stopped him from getting in a perfect hiding place.”

Todd giggled a little, pulling back out of the embrace, he opened his mouth to speak but suddenly began laughing from a feeling within. “He’s… He’s tickling me!”

“They tend to do that sometimes, they’re rascals,” Remy purred, looking adoring at the younger mutant, enjoying his first time with these strange session that him and Kurt shared. “You just need to assert your dominance, try laying down on your belly.”

Todd nodded, still feeling giddy because of the itching feeling from within his body. From what he could tell, Kurt was laying out on his front, letting his tail barb poke deep into the flesh in various places, making Todd shiver all over. He did what Remy said, he pushed the pillow up the bed and laid heavily down on his front, with his arm trapped under his body. Though it was faint, he could feel Kurt poking through the flesh of his stomach, now compressed against both sides of the body. He giggled at the feeling, this experience so new and exciting to him, not to mention it felt so damn good to have someone wriggling around inside of you.

Remy laughed from his spectators view, reaching forward and giving Todd a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Fun isn’t it?”

“Definitely…” he suddenly moaned out as Kurt started kicking into the flesh, clearly annoyed.

“Well… Whilst I agree with you, one of the number one rules of me and Kurt’s games is to let them out when they’ve had enough, ok?” Remy said, making Todd sit back up and putting his hand back to his stomach, giving it a pat to reassure Kurt he was in safe hands.

Todd gave him a nod, understanding what that meant, and jumped up off the bed. He stood up straight, before bending over and concentrating on his stomach muscles. He started to cough and hack, gently, feeling his stomach walls constrict in on the tiny mutant, forcing him back up into his gullet. He then gave one hard splutter, and reached into his mouth, pulling out a very floppy and wet looking Kurt. He was placed carefully down onto Toad’s palm, and given space for a moment whilst he adjusted to the sudden open space and light in the room.

“About DAMN time!” the tiny mutant hissed, wagging his tail angrily between his legs, it being too heavy with slime and saliva to lift above his waist. “I can’t believe how small your stomach is, Todd!”

Todd looked down at him apologetically, his face filled with concern, “I’m so sorry, Kurt. I hope I didn’t hurt you…”

Kurt sighed, wiping a thick layer of spit off his left arm, “Nein… I was just…. Shocked I guess. You caught me off guard. I’m sorry if I caused you any stress.”

Todd gave him a small smile, reluctantly reaching forward and running a fingertip down the German’s spine, very pleased to then see him lean into the touch. “I guess I’ll give you back to Remy then,” he chuckled, stepping over to the Cajun and dropping the slimy mutant into Remy’s open palm.

Kurt immediately curled up against Remy’s fingers, trying to rub off some of the stomach gunk and also now very happy to be back in Remy’s care again. “I guess you win then, Remy! I’m all yours!”

Remy sniggered, watching Kurt lay back and present his belly to him, like some sort of cat. But, whilst he wanted to toy around with the tiny mutant, he knew he had already been through enough today. “Non… Sorry, _mon_ _petit_ … You will have to go straight in tonight, I’m very tired,” he mumbled, over exaggerating a yawn to the small mutant, making him flinch at the sight of his sharp, white teeth.

Kurt gave him a small look of disappointing, before shrugging, “Well… I guess I’ve kept you up long enough. Do your worst then!”

Remy gave him a final smirk and a wink, lifting him up closer to his mouth. But, before putting him back into the hot darkness, he glanced over at Todd, who watched with great interest. “Watch and learn, mon ami,” he rumbled, before clapping his palm over his mouth, putting the still damp mutant into his mouth.

Todd paid close attention to how gentle Remy was being. He noticed how he spent a while rolling Kurt around in his mouth, tasting him and slicking up his body nicely for the way down. He could also see that the way his cheeks bulged a little, that the tiny German was play fighting back, kicking out and squirming deliberately to give the Cajun a ripple of pleasure. Todd loved watching it.

After a few more minutes of turning and flipping Kurt around his mouth, Remy then began to adjust his position so his feet faced the back of his throat, tipping his head back towards the ceiling and letting the body slip down slowly into the top of the gullet. He moaned as Kurt continued to struggle, his tail tickling the sensitive flesh at the back of his mouth and his head brushing his hard palette as he sat himself up on his elbows.

Remy took a second to peer over a Todd, who was staring at him with great interest. He made sure their eyes were glued together before he then took a small gulp, feeling the small, moving body then speed down his throat on its way to his stomach. He immediately brought his hand up to his throat, caressing and massaging the small lump making its way down his neck.

Meanwhile, Kurt was enjoying the speed of this session, now already being drawn into the gullet. He adored the warmth and wetness rubbing against his fur, and he most enjoyed how Remy would massage his throat on the way down, as he could feel a sudden squeezing from one side of the throat. But, it quickly went as he was then passing through the chests, as the steady heartbeat of the Cajun was now so close for Kurt to hear. Then, he felt a slight discomfort as he was pushed through the tight ring of muscle above the stomach, before dropped down into the spacey area inside of Remy.

Remy continued to rub at his throat even when Kurt had passed, still content from the amount of squirming Kurt gave him on the way down this time. He smirked to himself, licking his lips momentarily and still tasting the saliva from Todd that had coating Kurt before he swallowed him back down.

He noticed the amphibious mutant was still watching closely, now excited and ready to jump forwards and feel the movements within the Cajun’s belly, and he was happy to oblige. Remy reached down, untucked his shirt and pulled it up to his chest, letting his small plump belly hang out over his belt a little. He hardly had it out for a second before Toad rushed over to him and put his hand firmly down on the flesh, grinning as he felt Kurt rub and paw hard at the flesh from within.

Remy wanted to moan, Kurt always knew the best places to paw at inside his belly, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Todd, even if he had just showed him how to swallow a living human being whole.

“Wow! You two are so weird… I love it!” Todd exclaimed, now rubbing circles into Remy’s belly, which only made him blush. “I’d love to try this again with you two!”

Remy grinned, patting Todd on the back again, “I’m sure both me and Kurt feel the exact same way. You are excellent at remembering not to chew… Which is actually rare in most people!” Remy had to hold back another moan as Kurt then began rubbing his face up against the walls, pawing gently at the floor and purring against the flesh.  “But… I think we should all go to bed now.”

Todd looked a little disappointed, but nodded anyway, “Yeah. It’s been a weird evening. And I’m sure Kurt is really tired after all that kicking he did in my belly.”

Remy smiled to himself as he felt Kurt walk around in circles, rubbing at the ground in thanks as he then settled down into a groove in the flesh, absolutely exhausted and more than ready to head to sleep. Looking back at Todd, Remy nodded, “I can already feel the elf go to sleep now, mon ami. So… Yes. I think we will depart for tonight.”

The two gave a small hug, Remy even daring enough to kiss Todd on his slimy, green cheek. “I will talk to you later, yeah?” Todd mumbled as he watched Remy leave the room.

“I look forward to it.”

 

FIN

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my lovely qp !!
> 
> i just finished this at 2am im very tired


End file.
